An electronic cigarette in a prior art is generally equipped with a specialized electronic cigarette case. The electronic cigarette case has a function of charging the electronic cigarette. The electronic cigarette case itself is an electronic device. Thus, the electronic cigarette case cannot be discarded after taking out the electronic cigarette, and need to be sustainably used. However, after taking out the electronic cigarette from the electronic cigarette case, people will not usually bring the electronic cigarette case to do other works, and will forget where the electronic cigarette case is after a long time, when they want to put the electronic cigarette back to the electronic cigarette case after using the electronic cigarette, they find that the electronic cigarette case is forgot to somewhere, and it is easy to lose the electronic cigarette case. Therefore, how to solve the problem of losing the electronic cigarette case is becoming a current problem to be solved.